As a winding wire (magnet wire) for electric or electronic equipment (hereinafter, also referred to simply as electric equipment), an insulated electric wire (insulated wire) composed of so-called enamel wire, an insulated wire having a multilayer-structured insulating layer containing a layer composed of an enamel resin and a covering layer composed of a different kind of resin from the enamel resin, and the like have been used. Examples of the insulated wire having a two-layer structured insulating layer include those described in Patent Literature 1.